Omake!
by shanejayell
Summary: A short, silly fic set after the FMA movie.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Full Metal Alchemist, I'm only borrowing them for a while. Also, they'll be treated kindly but a bit goofily, so be prepared for ooc-ness. Bits of this derive from the manga and the Chibi OVA included in the FMA movie.

Fullmetal Alchemist: Omake!

The bar was busy, men and women hurrying up to the counter to collect drinks or snacks, music thumping in the background. Winry Rockbell cut through the crowd with confidence, the slim but strong blond bulling through to their table.

"Welcome back," Riza Hawkeye nodded curtly, the blonde dressed in her usual uniform.

Sheska got up from her seat, the brown haired girl going around the table as she offered, "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Winry said as they set the drinks up then she sat down.

"A toast," Riza raised her glass, "to absent friends."

"Absent friends," both Winry and Sheska echoed.

"I see you finally got a promotion," Winry teased Sheska gently.

Sheska blushed cutely as she unconsciously touched the rank insignia on her uniform's collar. "I'm handling a lot of documents for the government now," she explained sheepishly, "I couldn't stay a private forever."

"Well done," Riza nodded as she refilled Sheska's drink.

"I don't really need more..." Sheska blushed.

Winry chugged her own drink then laughed as she told her friend, "Hey, this is a celebration! Drink up!"

"But..." Sheska tried weakly.

Encouragingly Riza finished her own drink, "It won't hurt, Sheska."

Sheska blushed as she drank, murmuring, "All right."

"There ya go!" Winry slapped her on the back, "Good job."

"That is good..." Sheska agreed, a rosy glow appearing on her cheeks. Drinking a bit more she looked over at Riza, "Did you mean what you said, before?"

Riza actually blushed a bit. "I didn't mean to blurt it out at the party," she admitted, "but yes, I did."

Winry patted Riza's arm, "I thought it was very brave, you declaring that you refused to be coupled and were going your own way."

"It's not like I had a lot of choice," Riza admitted after a moment, "I think both of us knew things weren't going to go anywhere." She finished her drink in a graceful motion then refilled, "I just decided to end it cleanly."

"Poor Riza," Sheska patted her hand then hiccuped softly.

"Wish I could have done that," Winry sighed, "but Edward just disappeared on me again." She took a drink, "Bastard."

"Roy pulled that on me when he quit being general," Riza agreed, "bastard."

Sheska waved her mug cheerfully as she cried, "All men are bastards."

"Drunk already?" Riza whispered to Winry.

Winry nodded, "Looks like it. Wonder if she hasn't drank before?"

Riza looked thoughtful, "Well, she is a bookworm."

"Wha' choo talking about?" Sheska asked them cheerfully, beaming at the two of them.

"Just a alchemical experiment I'm interested in," Riza answered smoothly.

Ah," Sheska nodded thoughtfully, "Lemme know how I can help." She brightened, "I can take notes!"

"This is going to be a interesting night," Winry murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several hours and many more drinks later and things progressed as one might expect. Barely standing Sheska waved a arm, "At least you two got a romance!"

The more than a bit drunk Riza blinked owlishly, "I thought you and Hughes..."

"He was a married man," Sheska frowned cutely. She blushed as she sat down with a soft thump, "Besides, I'm not... interested in men that way."

"Really," Winry blinked, looking over at the bespeckled young woman with a drunken sort of interest.

"Not that I've ever done anything," Sheska admitted. She smiled as she added, "But I've read about it!"

"There's books on that?' Riza asked, looking a bit startled.

Sheska dropped her voice as she leaned forward, "It was usually hidden in other books." She looked drunkenly wise, "Like the chapters in that book by the legendary courtesan, Amelia. It seems she took female lovers, and explained in her book exactly what she did."

"And now you know," Winry nodded drunkenly.

Sheska nodded, "Though I'll have to practice them on people, first."

After a long moment Riza said soberly, "I'm not volunteering, but I do know a friend of a friend in the military..."

"Really?" Sheska smiled happy then hugged the startled Riza, "Oh, thank you!"

Winry listened with a odd look on her face, "I always thought those stories about women in the military were exaggerated..."

Riza gave her a wink, "Trust me, I was approached a few times." She looked thoughtful as the booze loosened her tongue, "Thinking about it, I rather regret turning them down..."

Sheska looked a bit stunned by that revelation, as was Winry. "Who...?" Winry managed to ask.

"Don't tell anyone," Riza warned, "but it was Maria Ross."

Sheska smiled slightly, "She's quite handsome..."

"Hmm," Riza nodded, "and I have my suspicions about Olivier Armstrong, too." She frowned, "I'm sure she patted my ass on that training exercise."

"And you didn't shoot her?" Winry wondered.

"I was surprised," Riza shrugged.

Sheska yawned, covering her mouth as she hiccuped sleepily. "I'm sorry," she said in apology, "I need to go to bed, I think."

"Well, night..." Winry started.

"Ah," Riza rose a bit unsteadily, "I think I'll retire as well. Besides, someone needs to walk Sheska home."

"You don't need to...," Sheska blinked owlishly.

Riza put her hand on Sheska's arm and gave her a intense look, "I insist."

"Oh!" Sheska blinked, getting the point.

Winry waved goodbye rather regretfully, silently vowing to get the full story of tonight out of Riza later. 'It ought to be good,' she thought, finishing off her last drink with a grin.

End

Notes: This is based only on my ODD imagination and some fanart based on yuri FMA couples. None of this should be taken very seriously. lol


End file.
